Deception And Distress
by Kixxy
Summary: Princess Sally's thoughts and questions upon the discovery of her mother, Queen Alicia, and brother, Elais.


Deception And Distress  
  
A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction by Amy 'Kixxy' Lawson  
  
sailor_vanilla@hotmail.com  
  
Sally stared out through the window, as her hair brushed past her cheek  
and into the night air. Hands firmly on her windowsill, she looked  
prepared to jump, but held back, and sighed. Head bowed in obvious  
distress, her seemingly proud and secure figure slumped and wilted, like  
a flower closing for the night when nobody is around to admire it.  
  
The princess turned her head and thoughts skyward, and looked to the  
stars. She was facing a dilemma in her life, and despite friends and  
family noticing her decline in activities and life in general, had tried  
to help... but not even the stars could help her now.  
  
Sally's thoughts, however, were *not* of the stars, or the sky. Her mind  
was turned elsewhere, to not long before, though it seemed like so long  
ago. It was the day Sonic had returned, a day that would normally have  
been celebrated and enjoyed, on her own part, save to say anyone else  
who, also not long ago, waged a war against Robotnik.  
  
For her father had noted a figure from her past had returned, who has  
spent much time away. Such an understatement... for never in her wildest  
dreams could Sally have predicted that this figure, or rather, both of  
them, would turn out to be eerie and rather haunting ghosts from her  
past. A past she would care to forget, erase, and destroy.  
  
Her mother, first of all, was a huge shock. Discovering her mother was  
alive (or rather, partially), after all these years, despite being  
directly lied to by her father that she had died so long ago (she  
herself could not bring herself to remember her mother at all... her  
father had later given the untruthful explanation that giving birth had  
been the culprit), but also that her mother had been on the Floating  
Island all these years... and not once had she been told, even then.  
  
But even moreso than her mother returning, was her older brother, Elais.  
If she could truly reach far, Sally could understand her father not  
wanting to tell the truth about her mother, seeing as she was presumed  
dead as it was... but to not tell that she had a brother, an older  
sibling who, should the Great War never had occurred, would be talking to  
her today like any other day... was preposterous and straight-out unfair.  
And even *adding* to the wrong-doing was the fact that Elais himself was  
walking around fine ever since, and even *then* she herself did not  
receive even a mention... from anyone. Friends, family, or Elais himself.  
  
And it's not just that he was withholding truth, but her father had turned  
from the kindly father and only parental support she had ever had, to an  
evil, heartless tyrant who would refuse to acknowledge his own  
*daughter*. Sally's mind reeled with anger as she thought of King Acorn,  
her father, but only on the outside.  
  
That brought her to remember all the times when he had brushed her off,  
or made a governing opinion... such as the option that she marry Antoine  
D'Coolette, who was her friend, but *nothing* further of that... besides  
which, he had paled at the very thought of her marrying Sonic the  
Hedgehog, son of the knighted Sir Charles Hedgehog; he who had saved  
both the King and Kingdom many times over, he who had proved his  
innocence and helped bring her supposed "death" to light, and finally,  
he who had won her heart over, and possibly, her his.  
  
But the last straw was deciding that instead of passing down the crown  
and title as ruling monarch to her, she who had even ruled the kingdom  
and fought all tyrants who chose to oppose what was left of it, he would  
pass it onto an unproven son. Being the oldest had nothing to do with it,  
in Sally's mind. She deserved it and she should get it, period.  
  
But if her father, Maximillian, had taught her *anything* in life (which  
she felt the need to question), it was this; Life is not fair, it just  
*is*. This was obviously the case here.  
  
And with that in mind, she stopped resting her arms on the windowsill,  
and casting a final glance at the full moon shining down upon Mobius, she  
still does have questions. And she still is angry. And she still finds  
the need to have these answers given to her.  
  
But perhaps having only the moon as company to listen has helped. For the  
Princess, daughter of King Maximillian Acorn and Queen Alica Acorn,  
sister of Prince Elais Acorn and (ex) heir to her father's throne, now  
understands the meaning of truly being alone.  
  
She is with friends.  
  
She is, too, with family.  
  
But although these can pretend to heal the scars on the outside... can  
they really? And even more impossible, they can not heal the wounds  
inside of the squirrel. And because of this, she may have trouble  
falling asleep tonight. And many nights to come.  
  
But the Princess chooses now to close her window, make her way across the  
room, and slipping off her vests and boots and putting on her nightgown,  
she crawls under her covers and falls asleep.  
~*THE END*~  



End file.
